koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Don Krieg/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Don Krieg. One Piece: Pirate Warriors *"Bring out some food now! Bring me 100 rations of water and food! That's an order, you! No one can defy me!" *"Time to teach you idle dreamers about strength!" *"You got me angry... I'll beat you into a pulp!" *"Out of my way, trash!" *"Winning is all that matters, whether you cheat or not!" *"All I've come for is victory. I hate naive duty and compassion!" *"Still not enough! You must be thorough!" *"What are you doing?! Back me up!" *"I always get the last laugh!" One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2 *"I am Don Krieg! I am the strongest man and the commander of an unrivaled fleet!" *"I'll teach you dreamers the true meaning of “strength”!" *"Get them mateys!" *"So you're a devil fruit user. Well, if that doesn't make you my enemy...!" *"Hahahaha! I'll be taking this land as my own!" *"This land is mine now... Anyone have a problem with that?" *"Kuku... Do you ache? I am the world's strongest man!" *"Troublesome insects!" *"Enough whining... Only strength will decide this!" *"This is a small territory, but I'll take it anyway." *"This is “strength”!" *"Kuhahaha! My equipment is the strongest! I can cut the same as a swordsman!" *"From now on, this is mine! Nobody will take it from me!" *"A win is a win... No matter what needs to be done to achieve it!!" *"Worms... How dare you oppose me! There's nobody stronger!" *"Garbage like you will not stand in my way!" *"Stop your howling... Strength and weakness will be decide the outcome!" *"These fists will smash you to pieces!" *"Prepare yourself! The moment you defied me, your death was decided!" *"The weapons equipped throughout my body are about to unleash hell upon you!" *"I'll personally bury all who defy me in the deepest recesses of the sea!" *"Hmm, I'll always be the one left laughing at the end of the fight!" *"You've angered me. I'm going to beat you beyond recognition!" *"How could I be driven back this far... I am the strongest...!!!" *"I... I am the strongest...!!!" *"You... Don't think you've won...!" One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 *"Get them mateys!" *"There's no point in fighting an unwinnable battle." *"Military might can decide the victory... Fight back with everything we've got!" *"This battlefield will be your graveyard! Prepare to die!" *"The ends justify the means. Make sure we win this battle!" *"I don't listen to the clamoring of groveling worms!" *"Pathetic. You're leaving?" *"I'm going too...!" *"Do whatever you have to do to win!" *"I'll win in the end." *"Call if you need me!" *"Nobody can stand against me...!!" *"An unrivaled force beats a 1000 men! Kuhaha... Splendid!" *"These fists will smash you to pieces!" *"Troublesome insects!" *"This is "strength"!" *"So you're a devil fruit user. Well, if that doesn't make you my enemy...!" *"You can't become Pirate King if you're scared of the Marines!" *"Brats! Your pathetic powers are meaningless! This is what true "force" looks like!" *"You may be tough, but that won't be enough to defeat me." *"Understand “Hawk-Eyes”!? Victory is mine!" *"Kuhahaha! My equipment is the strongest! I can cut the same as a swordsman!" *"Sorry, but I can't stand sappy moralizing." *"I am Don Krieg! I am the strongest man and the commander of an unrivaled fleet!" *"You're at least useful." *"I'll prove to you that I'm the strongest of them all!" *"Have you come to take my head?" *"You guys aren't afraid of the likes of them, are you?" *"Not bad. Teach these guys the meaning of “force”." *"How could I be driven back this far... I am the strongest...!!!" *"It took long enough! Crush these insects!" *"The weak will not survive. That's the only truth." *"What were you waiting for?! Deal with them at once!" *"Want a hand?" *"If you're gonna do it, do it now!" *"Make no mistake. I came here to win. Compassion and self-righteousness make me sick." *"This land is mine now... Anyone have a problem with that?" *"This is a small territory, but I'll take it anyway." *"I'll handle the defenses for this territory." *"Prepare yourself! The moment you defied me, your death was decided!" *"You'll never pierce my armor with that blunt blade!" *"As if the likes of the Marines could capture me!" *"Consider this a token of appreciation... for smashing my fleet!" *"A Devil Fruit User... I'll keep my wits about me." *"Straw Hat Boy, I'll teach you the meaning of military might!" *"Brats! Your pathetic powers are meaningless! This is what true “force” looks like!" *"You think the Marines can capture me!?" *"It's not enough... Destroy them completely!" *"Kuhahaha! Look at you! You're strong enough to be a commanding officer." *"Aren't we something?" *"You... Don't think you've won...!" Category:Quotes